Ballon Love Story
by RiRy Fujoshi
Summary: Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Ah.. Mungkinkan itu terjadi kepada suatu pasangan yang masih kecil? YunJae.


Disclaimer: Yunho punya Jaejoong, Jaejoong punya Yunho, dan ff ini murni punya saya :3

Genre: Humor (?) Friendship(?) and other x)

Pair: YunJae, and other

WARNING: typo, OOC, Yaoi, alur gaje, gaya bahasa susah dimengerti x)

Summary: Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Ah.. Mungkinkan itu terjadi kepada suatu pasangan yang masih kecil? YunJae.

NO COPAS

NO PLAGIAT .

.  
.

Disinilah Ballons Kindergarten. Sekolah taman kanak-kanak yang sedang ramai oleh anak anak manis.. Salah satunya trio tengil yang satu ini.

"Cu-ie Duck Butt!" teriak seorang anak berpipi gembul memanggil Junsu dari kejauhan.

"Ne waeyo!? Dan catu lagi minnie tidak boleh memanggil cu-ie Duck Butt! Cu-ie tidak cuka!" Junsu memarahi Changmin yang selalu memanggil Junsu Duck Butt.

"Weee...~ tercerah minnie" changmin menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Junsu, sedangkan makhluk yang ada di sebelah Junsu pun mem-poutkan bibirnya karena dari tadi diabaikan oleh duo tengil ini -_-.

"Eh.. Hyungie minnie lupa kalau ada hyungie yang manic ini.. Hehehe..." Ucap Changmin lagi dengan menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Huh..! Celalu caja joongie diabaikan" Ucap Jaejoong sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Mehehehe... Mian hyung. Yasudah kajja kekelac" Ajak Junsu.

"Humm... Baiklah..~"

Akhirnya tiga bocah Hyper active ini berjalan bergandengan menuju kelas. Baby Ballon Class. Itulah kelas mereka bertiga. Mereka bertiga duduk dibangku diluar kelas.

"Slurppp... Woah... Enaknya~" ucap Junsu yang telah meminum susu coklatnya.

"Jinja? Minnie ingin coba!" seru Changmin yang ingin merebut susu coklat itu dari tangan Junsu.

"Chilo..~! Minnie tidak boleh coba kalena tadi minnie coba untuk goda cu-ie" celoteh Junsu yang kesal dengan Changmin.

"Ohhh... Jadi tidak boleh? Otthe kalau begitu minnie tidak akan membialkan kau dekat-dekat dengan ci idat lebar itu" Akhirnya Changmin membujuk Junsu dengan cara tidak akan membantu untuk mendekati Si Jidat Lebar Yoochun.

"Ah.. Ok ok ini untuk minnie" Junsu menyerahkan susu nya dengan ogah-ogahan *kalo gak ikhlas biasanya keselek -_-*

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Aduh.. Minnie kecelek nihh..." Changmin pun tersedak saudara saudara *ntuhkan bener keselek juga tuh :3*

KRIIINGGG...

Bunyi bel telah dibunyikan berarti sudah saatnya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Semua anak bergerombol berberis terlebih dahulu. Ini dia kita tampil kan duo evil kita Changmin dan Kyuhyun lol :3. Mereka berada di barisan paling belakang, pada saat wak tu berdo'a mereka berdua mengganggu si alim siwon. Mereka menusuk nusuk perut Siwon dengan telunjuk mereka dan jangan sampai ditusuk oleh pisau lol -,-. Dan akhirnya Siwon pun hanya mengusap dada nya. Dan KyuMin hanya cekikikan.

Lalu waktunya untuk masuk kelas. Setelah masuk kelas Jaejoong, Junsu, Changmin, dan Kyuhyun menuju me bangku mereka. Tak lama kemudian Siwon ikut bergabung di bangku mereka.

"Maaf kalau Ciwonnie mengganggu kalian, tapi Ciwonnie ingin bicala cama Kyunnie dan Minnie. Kalau pada waktunya beldoa kalian tidak boleh belbicala cendili atau belcanda. Kalena itu beldoa kepada tuhan, jadi halus dijaga cikapnya ya.. Kalena itu demi kebaikan kita cemua...~" celoteh Siwon. Kelompok Jaejoong hanya menampakkan wajah datarnya.

"Cudah mengelti?" lanjut Siwon.

"Ne Ciwonnie kami mengelti" jawab Jejoong dan kawan kawan malas.

"Ya cudah ciwonnie mau keteman teman yang lain ya~" Siwon pun berlari kecil menuju ke arah bangkunya.

"Pagi anak anak" Suzy saongsaenim pun masuk menyambut murid murid imut nya bersama sang partner Min saongsaenim.

"Pagi caongcaenim~" ucap semuanya serempak.

"Wah.. Wah.. Sekarang ada kabar baik loh.." ucap Min kepada murid nya.

"Jinja...?!" ucap semuanya serempak.

"Nah.. Kita punya teman baru~ jja Yunho~ sini masuk" Suzy pun membimbing anak baru untuk segera masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Wah.. Manis nya~" Min mencubit pelan pipi Yunho *anak baru*

"Jja perkenalkan dirimu" Suzy pun menyuruh Yunho memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeong Jung Yunho imnida. Cemoga kita dapat belteman dengan baik"

JAEJOONG SIDE

"Oh.. Telnyata ada anak balu toh.. Joongie hyung~ lihat ada anak balu, dia tampan cekali loh.." celoteh Junsu kepada Jaejoong.

"Ih.. Pacti lebih tampan dali Jiji" Jaejoong pun melamun membayangkan wajah kucing barunya Jiji.

"Mworago?! Kau menyamakan wajah Yunho hyung dengan Jiji hyung?!" Junsu pun parno.

"Mweheheheh.. Kita dapat mangca lagi minnie" Kyuhyun dan Changmin pun bersmirk ria *dasar evil -_-*

YUNHO SIDE

"Yasudah Yunho ingin duduk dimana?" tanya Suzy kepada Yunho.  
Yunho pyn melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang lagi melamun.

"Dicana caja umma" seluruh kelas pun melotot kearah Suzy.

"Ah.. Tak usah kaget Yunho hanya keponakan ku tapi ia suka memanggilku umma" jelas Suzy.

"Nah ok Yunho kajja duduk, sudah jangan ramai"

Yunho pun berjalan menuju bangku Jaejoong dan kawan kawan.

"Apakah Yunyun boleh duduk dicini?"

"Ne cilahkan" ucap Junsu.

Yunho POV

Aku pun beljalan kealah bangku yang diici oleh 3 olang. Tapi anehnya aku kagum cekali karena dicana ada boneka yang becall cekali.

"Apakah Yunyun boleh duduk dicini?"

"Ne cilahkan"

Aku pun duduk dicebelah boneka imut itu."Woah baguc ya.. Ada boneka yang becal, imut lagi. Yunyun cubit ah.."

"Yun jangaaaan...!" ucap melekaa celentak.

Author POV

"Yun jangaaaan...!" ucap SuMinKyu serempak.

"Gyaaaa...~!" terlambat Jaejoong pun berteriak. Ternyata boneka yang dimaksud oleh Yunho adalah Jaejoong.

"Eh? Telnyata bukan boneka, eungg... Mianhaeyo..~" Yungo pun mengulurkan tangan kepada Jaejoong.

"Ah.. Ne gwenchana. Kim Jaejoong ibnida. Panggil aja Joongie. Nama mu?" Tanya Jaejoong malu-malu karena tahu bahwa benar kata Junsu kalau anak barunya tampan.

"Jung Yunho ibnida, Joongie manic ya..~" Yunho mencubit pipi Jaejoong. Pipi Jaejoong pun bersemu merah bak kepiting rebus.

"Jja..~ sekarang waktunya melukis, gambar imajinasi kalian yang ada difikiran kalian ne. Lalu hasilnya diwarnai~ yang bagus ne..~" ucap Suzy memulai pelajaran.

"Ne caongcaenim..~" ucap semuanya serempak.

"Huwahh.. Su-ie tidak bica menggambal...~ Chunnie juga cedang cakit jadi tidak ada yang mengajali Cu-ie..!~" Junsu menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Kyunnie kajja minta diajali caongcaenim~" Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk meminta diajari oleh saongsaenimnya.

"Yaa...~ Cu-ie ikut..~" Junsu pun ikut berlari kecil menuju ke arah Suzy.

"Caongcaenim kita ingin diajali caongcaenim~" Junsu, Kyuhyun, dan Changmin berbbuing bbuing ria supaya meluluhkan hati Suzy.

"Ah.. Ne ne baiklah, tapi nanti membuat imajinasi kalian sendiri, jangan imajinasu Suzy saongsaenim" bela Min, karena mereka tahu bahwa Suzy pandai melukis. Sedangkan Suzy hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ciap kapten...!" ucap SuMinKyu bersamaan.

YunJae Side

"Yunnie~ apakah yunnie dapat menggambal dengan baik?" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengerjakan gambarannya.

"Mollayo Joongie~ eh? Joongie menggambal apa? Coba Yunnie lihat?" Yunho pun merasa aneh dengan gambaran Jaejoong.

"Yaa... Yaa.. Chilo.. Yunnie tidak boleh lihat dulu...!" Jaejoong menutupi gambarannya, dan melanjutkannya.

"Huh..! Joongie pelit.. Main lahasia lahasian..! Yunnie tidak cuka..!" Yunho pun melipat tangannya kedepan dada.

"Mihihihi.. Yunnie lucu, tapu Joongie ingin membeli kejutan untuk Yunnie~"

Jaejoong pun melirik sekilas kearah Yunho yang tidak lagi cemberut lalu mereka meneruskan pekerjaan mereka sendiri. Selang beberapa menit mereka pun maju mengumpulkan hasil kerjanya.

Jaejoong pun yang pertama maju.  
"Ini caongcaenim~" Suzy pun mengacak rambut Jaejoong pelan.

"Wahh.. Joongie punya bakat ne. Lihatlah teman-teman ini hasil kerja Joongie. Lihatlah ia menggambar Yunho yang sedang cemberut.. Hahah.. Bagus Joongie~ ne silahkan duduk~"  
Jaejoong pun senyum senyum sendiri menuju ke arah Yunho.

"Joongie~" panggil Yunho.

"Ne Yunnie?" Jaejoong mendekat kearah Yunho.

"Joongie hebat..~! Yunnie kagum cama Joongie yang pintal menggambal..~!" Yunho mengacungkan dua jempolnya kearah Jaejoong.

"Bukan hanya menggambal hyung. Joongie juga dapat memacak juga lohh... Ya.. Walaupun hanya memacak ail?" Junsu pun mendekat kearah YunJae.

"Kim Juncu ibnida. Dali tadi Kyu kyu, Minnie, dan Cu-ie diabaikan. Jadi kita tak cempat belkenalan deh.." Junsu mempout kan bibirnya. Sedangkan sang duo evil sibuk mengusili teman teman mereka dengan mencoret gambaran temannya dengan crayonnya.

"Hehehe.. Mian Cu-ie" Jaejoong menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Gwenchana hyung..~"

"Ah.. Cu-ie ingin mengumpulkan gambalan Cu-ie dulu yah.." lanjut Junsu sambil meninggalkan YunJae.

Pasangan YunJae pun hanya duduk diam. Ralat Jaejoong hanya duduk dalam diam dan Yunho masih mewarnai gambarannya.

"Yun~" Jaejoong memanggil Yunho.

"Cebental Joongie, YunYun mau kupulkan hasil kalya Yunnie dulu ne?" Yunho pun mengacak rambut Jaejoong sebelum ia beranjak mengumpulkan gambarnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya berblushing ria.

"Ommona..! A.. Aigoo.. Pffft.. Kkk~ Yunho, ya..! Kenapa kau menggambar seperti ini eoh?" Suzy terlihat menahan tawanya ketika melihat gambar Yunho.

TBC.

Hehehe... Ff abal muncul kembali. Kali ini pairing nya YunJae. Pasangan Yaoi ter-fenomenal yang cetar membahana badai kkk~ udahan deh bacotnya kkk~ Mind to review? 


End file.
